ciel in attack on titan
by Otakugrl101
Summary: 3 pages


Kuroshijitsu skit

Ciel in attack on titan

" so where are those bloody papers when you really need them. I HAVEN'T gotten any further development in this 'Jack The Riper' case at all and abberline gave them to me as at least a clue URG". Ciel was rummaging through some old files when he came across a hole in the floor.

" URG how appalling I must get Sebastian on this fix at once. Speaking of Sebastian where is he. He never woke me up when it was time and of he is of a road whilst my curfew is still visible how unkind. As such I must figure out where..."

A sudden shiver slithered down his spine. The unpleasant kind. It reminded him of the time grell poured hot tea all over him and he had to dab it clean. It was unpleasant for him to see and and feel the slight pinch of pain as he dabbled his crotch. Given the thought he was about to vomit so he ran out.

Whilst doing so he stumbled and fell over a loose floorboards which stood up at one end scraping his knee. The hallway looked more narrow in a way and started turning around making Ciel feel quite uneasy and on edge. He sat up and looked straight ahead fixing his eye on the grandfather clock. Swaying back and forth like a trance.

" where is Sebastian...seba...seb..."

In the current situation Ciel didn't realise who he was talking about and wondering why his dog's name popped up in his mind. It reminded him of his manor burning. Every shard of glass shattered along with screams of pain. His parents descended deeper into the flames where they were swallowed by the liking of red Shinigami.

He clutched his fist harder grabbing his shirt in the process. He felt a sudden wave of fear rush past and kiss his cheeks on each side. It wasn't a warm kiss but a cold one. Very unforgettable. He looked around himself and his surroundings and a slight smell of body decay filled the room.

Suddenly, out of the corner of his eye he saw a giant... big and massive it had no sight of being friendly but he knew that he certainly wasn't in the manor. Beside him lay a little boy aged 10. He was crying and weeping as his sister comforted him.

" what's wrong child what 're you showing such foolish behaviour" asked Ciel as he stared both of them in the soul.

" are you a jerk or just plain weird" said the little boy sitting up. He threw his arms out as to point to the smoke coming of the giant. " THAT IS A TITAN and is wear I will KILL EVERY LAST ONE OF THEM" His face grew a sudden look that Ciel has seen before. The look of blood thirsty revenge. " I will get revenge on the titan who killed my mother and I will join the survey corps to slay every last one in my path and some day I will venture out the wall and to freedom where there is water so salty that goes on for miles. And creatures so small and tall to be found."

" wall you say. Why, you are simple just child's play why would u be locked in a bloody wall" Ciel started laughing loudly until the little boys sister shut his lips and yelled

" ok so not only are you dumb bit you are blind too. Open your eyes bastard we are living people and those titan think of us a dancing food supply. So either get you act together or sit there like the crap you are!"

Ciel's emotion dropped faster than a droplet of water falling into a river. His expression rippled in the river of emotions. He looked up at the sky as 2 birds few by. The sight made him worry. Why wouldn't he be free like them .

A sudden wave of pity blew over him as he patted the little boy on the back. But due to the boys displeasure he shrugged him of.

" I am going to be the savour of our city of our whole kingdom. I eren jaeger will avenge every death played upon humans by those bloody titans. They don't know who they are messing with"

Eren shot up as a slight rumble evolved into the ground.

" an earthquake" questioned Ciel as he held eren's sister close to his chest.

" get off me bitch... don't hold me like I'm some baby crying in your bloody arms I am mikasa Ackerman. So get you're act together it's not a earthquake but a... no..."

Mikasa stood up and looked high above the wall as a huge skull covered in muscle rose up gently. It's face was fully visible. It was bones and muscle with gusts of steam and fire raging out of the corners of its mouth. It let out a belting scream which spread from ear to ear at a high pitched volume consume the hearing of everyone.

" no not yet...not now

'THUD'

" oh no sir are you alright hello hay wake up" yelled mikasa down Ciel's ear

Due to the shock Ciel had fainted.

Months past and Ciel was back at the manor

" bocchan its time to wake up"

Sebastian sat at the end of his bed waiting his orders as he poured hot tea into a cup. Ciel sat up and let out a moan.

" nightmare?" questioned Sebastian as he offered him the cup.

" shut up none of you're bloody business" stated Ciel staring at Sebastian with his right eye.

" you tell lies with your right eye bocchan. Very naughty " teased Sebastian as he stroked ciel's forehead and pulled him up. He started down low and took of ciel's bed clothes.

Ciel put his left hand on Sebastian's and lowered it onto his lap.

" I have nightmares with my eyes open but this... seemed so real.." . Ciel planted his face in his hands and screamed as he looked up at the sky filled with clouds. His mind was drifting off as alois stormed into the room. He ran a full 360 circle around ciel's desk. He soon got tired and rested his left hand onto his chair and breathed in slowly.

" what now alois. I can't be bothered with your foolishness and get of my chair I just cleaned it " complained Ciel as he threw himself back onto his bed and slowly lifted his right hand above his eye and let the sun shine through.

" well I'm sorry but it's not my fault a bloody giant crashed my house " explained alois as he started to run his fingers along the desk.

Ciel then shot up and stared up at alois as he then buried his mind in his hands as he squeezed the memories tight . He shot out a loud yell as he stared in his mind on that one kid that boy...

" was it true, are we not free. Mikasa was right we are just sitting here like crap. No no not again I can't I couldn't leave them... what if". Ciel started to murder as Sebastian grabbed his right hand and pulled it closer to his chest.

" Ciel... Ciel wait no..." alois screamed as a huge eye filled in with black. It had no colour but it soon disappeared as a hand came slowly charging through the window. It was huge with only 4 fingers whilst one was growing back in the mist from his bones.

Sebastian suddenly grabbed Ciel by his legs and ran. He ran fast but his leg got caught in the hands of the giant.

" bocchan " Sebastian reached out his hand for Ciel to grab but soon before Ciel grasped his finger his heart stopped. His leg got ripped off from his waist and soon burst his torso in the giants mouth. Blood exploded everywhere as it sprinkled onto Ciel rapidly.

Nothing could take back the horror that Ciel just witnessed. His butler is long gone and all he could do was watch as Sebastian got torn into pieces and stuffed in the giants mouth. So he did what he could and he... ran. He never looked back, never wanted to face the horror again. It all became a blur as a memory focused his mind onto that muscle titan he saw with those children.

" JUST RUN " yelled alois as he slipped on a loose brick and he grazed his knee that he couldn't walk as a glass shard was soon pierced into the cut as the giants face smashed through the window. It was bigger than the last and it grabbed alois tightly around the waist.

" no ... Not again ". Ciel watched as the giant bit off alois's head and threw it onto the floor. It landed right next to ciel's shoes as he saw though giant consume Alois whole.

Ciel stared into the eyes of a beast. A monster. A demon who slaughters everyone in its path. It reigns over everyone and everything. Nothing can compare to its demonic look. That devil stare rushes down ciel's veins and floods into his blood stream. On that day he knew... he wouldn't let anyone else die.

Months later

Ciel stood up broad as he placed his left arm on his heart in a fist and his right behind him. He was wearing a short jacket with the symbol of blue and white wings. He had white jean's on with leather belts attaching his manoeuvre gear. He had a small brown fabric overlapping one end as it looked like a small skirt .

"hey wait excuse me you. You yes you the one in the well the one in the wings of freedom outfit hello " said a tall boy looked the age 17.

Ciel turned slowly to see what looked like a disaster bit dressed in the same outfit as him with the same symbol.

" don't I know you" asked Ciel as he placed his fingers under his chin with a puzzled face

" I'll be laughing if I was a friend of yours." Replied the boy as he walked over to a table and placed his food slam down on the wood. He ripped of a piece of bread from his teeth viciously and chewed it slowly.

Suddenly a tall man with brownish hair approached Ciel. He grabbed the centre of his shirt and pulled him up against the wall forcing his arm hard on his neck stopping the circulation of breathe. "Why are you here? What made you come here" yelled the man as he forced his arm harder down on Ciel.

Ciel slowly started to become weaker so he grabbed the man's arm and forced it off of his neck by slamming it on the floor with the man falling as Well. He cleared his throat and said " I witnessed this 'colossal titan' everyone is talking about. I saw my butler get eaten and some young children called... what was their names... mikasa and eren and they inspired me to join and help humanity."

As soon as he finished the boy sat across him on the table stood up and said " so we have met. I'm eren and this is mikasa" He pulled up the girl next to him by the shoulder. " we will work together to defeat those titans and help humanity"

If you liked this please review and share your thoughts and I might do another sequel.


End file.
